In commercial aircraft applications, it is often necessary to collect, reconcile and update a wide variety of flight information, such as airworthiness data, weather data, fuel load data and flight plans. The flight information is stored in a plurality of peer-to-peer databases. These activities of collecting, reconciling and updating are collectively known as “synchronizing” the databases. In relation to an aircraft, the electronic flight bag of the aircraft, which is a part of the flight information system, needs to be synchronised with other components of the flight information system for flight operation. The synchronisation process can be improved for higher flight operation efficiency and lower operating costs for airlines.